


first date

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, sara finds feelings hard, so does ava tbh, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: She has a date.She has a date, a real, honest-to-God date with Ava, and she’s nervous. She can’t remember the last time she actually went on a date with someone. Maybe she’s forgotten how, or maybe dating etiquette has moved on in the meantime. What if Ava realises this is all a huge mistake?





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from tumblr user withgirl-sq asking if I could write something about Sara and Ava having a first date and Sara freaking out a bit about it, and here's the result!
> 
> Also, it's awesome to see more and more fics in the tag, I love reading them and it makes me feel like I'm not alone in my need to write for them!
> 
> Sidenote, thank you to every single person who's read, left kudos, bookmarked or left a review on one of my fics; it means the world and I appreciate it so much <3

She has a date.

In Sara’s defence, she’d never planned for things to escalate this far.

*****

In the beginning, she and Ava had been at each other’s throats constantly, before they started to banter back and forth and occasionally train together. Then one day, there’d been a heat of the moment kiss in the middle of a sparring session. Ava, who had by all means initiated the kiss, had pulled back sharply and made a quick exit, leaving Sara standing in bewilderment, touching her lips with a frown.

It had been awkward for a week or so after. Sara had somehow doubted she was the first girl Ava had kissed, so she’d ruled out the ‘discovering of sexuality’ panic and instead decided it had probably been a regular ‘I didn’t mean to slip up and kiss you’ panic. Eventually, the awkwardness has dissipated, and the next kiss had been after Ava had saved her life. Sara had stepped into Ava’s personal space, and when Ava hadn’t backed away, Sara had kissed her.

As a thank you, of course.

From then on, things had shifted. Not in a romantic sense, but in a physical, ‘our lives are stressful so we need an outlet’ way. Making out had turned into sleeping together (although neither of them had ever stayed the night), and that arrangement had been working out pretty well for them. So what if Sara had realised she might be feeling things for Ava? She had reasoned that she didn’t want a relationship, and neither had Ava, so things might as well stay the way they were.

And then Ava had nearly died.

Sara almost hadn’t got to her in time. She had heard Ava’s scream of pain from a few hundred yards away, and every muscle in her body had tightened in horror. Next thing she knew, Zari had picked her up in a gust of wind, and had more or less flown them over to where Ava lay bleeding as two samurai (part of the current anachronism they’d been fighting) stood over her. Sara and Zari had made quick work of them, before Sara had rushed to Ava’s side and dropped to her knees.

Grateful she’d been in normal clothes instead of her Canary suit, Sara had ripped off her shirt and pressed it hard against the wound in Ava’s side. She had already lost a lot of blood, and her face had been pale as she gasped for breath and held onto Sara’s wrist tightly. Thanks again to Zari, they’d made it back to the Waverider in time for Gideon to patch her up. Gideon, while she still hadn’t cared at all for Ava, had reassured a fraught Sara that she wouldn’t let Ava die.

Zari had taken Sara aside while Ava healed, and although she hadn’t pressed, Sara knew what Zari had been thinking. She had agreed. Deep down, she had known that Ava meant more to her than just a physical relationship, and she would have to be honest with her about that.

So, once Ava had made a full recovery (she had thanked Gideon for her part in saving her life, and the AI had started to defrost towards her), Sara had taken a deep breath and spilled her feelings. It had all come out in a rush, because Sara still hadn’t been very adept at the whole feelings thing, and she hadn’t known what the right thing to say was so she had just confessed everything. Ava had listened, quiet and wide-eyed, and as soon as Sara had run out of things to say, she had pulled her in and kissed her, softer than she ever had before.

“Go out with me,” Sara had whispered. “Like a date.”

“’Like’ a date?” Ava had said back, managing to crack a smile despite the ordeal. “Or a date?”

“A date,” Sara had confirmed, glad that Ava had retained her sarcastic streak even after a brush with death.

“Okay,” Ava had said, and she had kissed Sara again.

*****

So, now, Sara has a date.

She has a date, a real, honest-to-God _date_ with Ava, and she’s nervous. She can’t remember the last time she actually went on a date with someone. Maybe she’s forgotten how, or maybe dating etiquette has moved on in the meantime. What if Ava realises this is all a huge mistake?

“Amaya!” She’s in her office when she sees her teammate walk past.

Amaya turns to her with a smile, quirking an eyebrow as she picks up on Sara’s nerves. See, not only does Amaya possess the ability to summon the ashe of any animal, but she’s also very finely tuned to the emotions of them, as well as those of other humans.

“What’s up?” Amaya asks her curiously, eyeing the way Sara paces the office.

“I need advice,” Sara says lowly. “ _Dating_ advice.”

Amaya smiles. “This is about Ava, isn’t it?”

“How did you… never mind,” Sara waves it off, knowing she and Ava haven’t really been subtle about what’s been going on between them, especially recently. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Just be yourself,” Amaya soothes, reaching out for Sara’s arm to try and stop her pacing. “Be romantic.”

Sara stares at her plainly. “Which one? I can’t do both.”

Amaya rolls her eyes. “Come on,” she says, tugging on Sara’s sleeve. “We’re calling a team meeting.”

*****

The team meeting turns out to be very helpful and no help at all, all at the same time.

Ray is delighted at this new development, and spends a good ten minutes suggesting romantic places around the world in a variety of eras, while Zari rolls her eyes so hard Sara’s sure she’s going to do permanent damage. Nate suggests camping out in the open, and Sara raises an eyebrow, knowing full well how things started between him and Amaya all that time ago. Stein, like Ray, waxes poetic about flowers and chocolates, but Sara has a feeling that something like that would probably make Ava uncomfortable.

Zari, who is similar to Sara in the way she doesn’t have much experience with actual dating, suggests something familiar and fun, like beating up criminals.

“Maybe bowling,” she considers. “Isn’t that something people from 2017 do?”

Jax tells her to keep it cool and casual, but Sara’s done casual with Ava, and she wants to make this different, but not so different that it’s stilted and awkward.

Surprisingly, it’s Mick who offers the best advice.

“Listen, boss,” he says matter-of-factly. “You know her better than any of us, so what’s the point in doing something one of these idiots suggests? No offence.”

“Mick’s right,” Amaya says, and Mick raises his bottle in a ‘cheers’ motion. “She said yes to the date because she likes you, so the difficult bit’s already over. It doesn’t really matter where you go or what you do, as long as it’s the two of you together.”

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” Sara says, but she’s grateful all the same. She hardly even resists when Ray pulls them all into a group hug.

Figuring that’s enough feelings sharing for one day, she retires to her bunk and starts to form a plan.

*****

Sara’s not vain by any stretch of the imagination, but she knows she’s hot.

Still, she cycles through about ten different outfits before deciding on black jeans and a soft, fitted shirt that she knows makes her arms look amazing. She leaves her hair down, and does her makeup more carefully than usual. Leaving Jax in charge of the Waverider, she takes the jump ship to the time-place co-ordinates she sent Ava.

Ava always looks good, but there’s something about seeing her with loose wavy hair and wearing a casual summer dress that makes Sara’s heart race irritatingly fast. She steps out of the ship, and can’t help but trail her eyes over Ava’s body.

“You look amazing,” she tells her honestly, and Ava smirks.

“I hope so,” Ava replies. “I don’t wear a dress for just anyone.”

Sara knows she’s making fun of her, but she still has to supress a grin at the thought that Ava put this much effort in for _her_.

“I got you this,” Sara says as she reaches Ava, pulling the gift out from behind her back. She didn’t get flowers; she ended up going with something much more practical.

“A knife?” Ava raises her eyebrows.

“One of my best knives,” Sara corrects, feeling a bit nervous. “I thought having some concealable weapons might come in handy if you’re attacked by samurais again. I actually used this knife to kill a man in feudal Japan once.”

Ava smiles, testing the weight and balance of the knife before carefully slipping it into her purse. “I have to say, that’s the best present anyone’s ever got me.”

Sara sighs in relief, offering her arm out for Ava to take. “So I was thinking dinner, then arcade games.”

“Seriously?” Ava laughs, but there’s no malice there.

“You told me once that you never really got to have a proper childhood,” Sara explains. “I thought maybe you’d like to…”

“Win enough tickets to actually get a decent prize?” Ava finishes, and Sara grins.

“I’m kind of amazing at it,” she shrugs nonchalantly. “And I wanted this date to be fun for you.”

Ava kisses her then, hands warm on Sara’s cheeks as they stand outside a strange city with a breeze cooling the sudden heat Sara feels at the contact. She tries not to clutch Ava’s waist with the amount of desperation she feels to get closer, slipping her tongue into Ava’s mouth like she has so many times before, except this time it’s completely different, because it _means_ something.

*****

Sara wasn’t lying when she said she was good at arcade games, but she should’ve expected that Ava would be a natural at them too. She supposes that anything involving competition is something Ava excels at, and she shakes her head in disbelief when Ava puts up one high score after another.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” She questions suspiciously, as reams of tickets come shooting out of the slot in the skee-ball machine.

“Guess I just like throwing things,” Ava says, shrugging a shoulder as she counts up how many tickets they have. Between them, it’s a lot.

“Best three out of five?” Sara asks, holding up the ball. It’s not that she doesn’t like how good Ava instantly is at these games, it’s just that she’d like to hold onto her pride at some point during the evening. She can’t shake her competitive streak, after all, especially with Ava.

Ava narrows her eyes, stepping into Sara’s personal space. She’s so close, and when Ava’s eyes drop to her lips, Sara’s sure she’s going to kiss her. She closes her eyes, but it never happens, and when she opens them again, Ava smirks at her before plucking the ball out of her hand.

“You’re on,” she says.

*****

In the end, they amass enough tickets to win a remote control helicopter and an assortment of candy.

Sara threatens to claim the huge stuffed bear as their prize so she can present it to Ava in front of everyone, but she eventually decides the look on her face probably isn’t worth Ava withholding sex from her indefinitely.

Instead, Ava suggests they get Ray to shrink so they can fly him around in the helicopter, and Sara bursts out laughing because that is something Ray would actually think was a wonderful idea.

Sara holds her hand as they leave the arcade and walk back to where the jump ship is cloaked just outside town, and she hates that she feels like a teenager all over again. It’s been a really long time since she actually went on a date, and she’s forgotten how it stirs the butterflies in her stomach and makes her fingers tingle in anticipation.

She doesn’t know if Ava is going to come back to the Waverider with her. It’s technically a first date after all, but on the other hand they _have_ been sleeping together for a matter of weeks now. Sara de-cloaks the ship and leans against it like she would a car (she remembers some of her old moves, at any rate), and tilts her head to the side.

“I had a really great time,” she starts.

“You’re such a sap,” Ava says, looking a bit bewildered, but there’s a smile on her face all the same.

“I can’t help it if I have _feelings_ ,” Sara grins, reaching out to slip her arms around Ava’s waist and encourage her closer. “At least I’m not a robot.”

Ava scoffs. “I am not a robot. I have feelings too.”

“Oh, you do?” Sara quirks an eyebrow at her. She’s about to say a silly quip about proving it, but Ava’s already one step ahead of her.

The kiss is both soft and hard at the same time, like Ava’s pouring all her emotions into it, as well as the uncertainty and desperation that mirrors what Sara’s been feeling lately. She bites Sara’s lip but soothes it immediately afterwards; her hands grab at Sara’s hair, her shoulders, her neck, but they never feel overwhelming.

Sara’s pressed against the jump ship, trying to filter the sounds Ava is drawing from her lips, but she knows she’s fighting a losing battle. Ava kisses down the side of her neck and bites at her collarbone, and Sara’s hips jump sharply, a moan spilling from her mouth before she can stop it. Ava gets this devilish look on her face like she’s found the eighth wonder of the world, and Sara knows she’s done for.

Because for all they’ve slept together multiple times, they’ve never really taken the time to fully explore each other’s bodies, and it makes Sara wonder what she’s been missing out on. Her hands rest on Ava’s ribcage, feeling her chest expand with every increasingly laboured breath as Ava returns to her lips and kisses her senseless.

Ava grasps Sara’s wrists, and she fears she’s toeing a line. She’s about to pull her hands away, but then Ava’s moving them up and _oh_ , her hands are now covering Ava’s breasts. Again, it’s nothing they haven’t done before (and much more) but it feels different now, because there’s _feelings_ , and it’s so much better this way.

It makes her feel even more like a teenager, touching Ava over her dress while they make out against Sara’s vehicle.

For a moment, it could go either way, but Sara makes a conscious effort to slow their kisses to a gentle stop. She pecks Ava’s lips one last time, fully aware that her hair is a mess and she’s panting hard, but more alive than she thinks she’s ever felt.

“I had a really great time, too,” Ava admits, even as her lipstick is smudged beyond repair. “Who knew that Sara Lance could be so romantic when she’s not being a pain in the ass?”

“I gave you a knife and took you to play skee-ball,” Sara snorts, ignoring the playful jab.

“I guess, but it was thoughtful,” Ava explains. “Nobody’s ever taken that much care to personalise a date for what they think I’ll appreciate, if that makes sense.”

“Next time we can go rock climbing and do some target practice at the gun range,” Sara says, and the corners of Ava’s mouth twitch.

“I know you’re joking, but that actually sounds really fun,” she says, leaning in and kissing Sara one more time. She sighs and pulls back reluctantly. “And now I’m going to make myself leave, because I don’t put out on a first date.”

Sara laughs. “Me neither.”

“Even though you put out _before_ the first date?”

“Hey, so did you,” Sara protests. Ava really is an ass sometimes, but she can’t help but love it. Besides, she’s proved she goes much deeper than that, and Sara wonders just how soft she actually is deep down.

*****

A while later (they’d gotten distracted again saying goodbye) Sara’s back on the Waverider. She goes to get a snack from the kitchen and finds Amaya and Zari waiting up for her.

“Good time?” Zari questions as Sara crosses to the fridge.

“Yeah, actually.” Sara smiles.

“Told you she’d like the knife.”

“What every girl wants,” Amaya rolls her eyes, and Sara has to remind herself that Amaya is still accustomed to the gifts of her own era, even though she’s become a lot more modern over time. “I was kind of expecting to see her with you.”

“I don’t put out on a first date,” Sara says, and Zari tries to hide a laugh in a coughing fit.

“I’m sorry, how many times have you two had sex?”

“Not important,” Sara glares weakly. “Point is, now that things are… progressing in the romantic way, it’s a bit like a clean slate.”

“Sure,” Zari doesn’t look convinced, and she not-so-subtly gestures to where Ava’s left a mark on her neck.

“Leave her alone,” Amaya chides, and Sara wonders when exactly this team turned into her annoying family, but she kind of loves it.

“Sorry,” Sara addresses Zari, picking up her snack and making an exit. “Next time I’ll have her leave one where you can’t see it.”

As she walks in the direction of her bunk, she can just about hear Zari cackling while Amaya tries to reason that it wasn’t _that_ funny, and she grins to herself. Maybe she can do this whole dating thing, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys, as always my tumblr is @ilovemyships - i have 6 prompts and 1 original idea in the works so I hope you don't mind the very likely avalance spam that's coming your way! The prompts that stay under a certain word count will probably end up in a multi-chapter collection, but the longer ones will most likely have their own entries.


End file.
